My Friends
by Adi D Sora Dragnell
Summary: baca aja ya,aku g pinter buwat summary,hehehehehe...


**Genre : FRIENDSHIP**

**Warning : **Fic Garing,Gaje,penuh keanehan,dsb maklum author masih amatir ^^

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**MY FRIENDS ****SORA**

**Please RnR!**

"**TEMAN"**

Teman

Kata yang mudah untuk dikatakan tapi tidak mudah untuk diartikan

Teman

Tidak setiap orang berlabelkan namanya

Teman

Ada disisi kita setiap saat

Teman

You are my live

…..

\/

**"GOOD BYE MYFRIENDS"**

**Chap 1**

Dihari yang cerah di desa konoha gakure matahari begitu terangnya menyinari bumi mengakibatkan hawa terasa sekolah terlihat para siswa berhamburan keluar dari dalam sekolah,keadaan didepan gerbang sekolah itu yang tadinya lengang sekarang menjadi ramai oleh para siswa yang akan pulang namun tidak semua siswa pulang ada sebagian siswa yang masih didalam sekolah,entah ekskul,piket kelas,les,dan lain ini adalah tahun ajaran baru,tentu saja banyak muka-muka baru disekolah para siswa baru bisa masuk sekolah yang mereka pilih adalah hal yang membahagiakan dan mereka pun mendapat teman yang baru tapi semua itu salah,karena hari-hari pulang sekolah merupakan saat yang menakutkan karena saat dimana mereka harus berhadapan dengan para senior-senior yang nakal dan suka memalak mereka siswa ulah para senior itu tidak sedikit dari para siswa baru yang pulang dengan keadaan babak belur dan para siswa baru hanya bisa sekarang keadaan itu sedikit berubah setelah ada seorang pemuda yang berani melawan para senior dan berhasil adalah 3 orang sahabat yang selalu bersama setiap saat dan tidak pernah ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

"Sakura!"terdengar teriakan yang tak asing ditelinga seorang wanita berrambut pink itu,ia pun mencari sumber suara tersebut dan sesuai perkiraannya.

"Hai Nar"ia pun menjawab pangilan itu dan menghentikan langkahnya sembari melambaikan tangan kearah siswa yg sedang berlari kearahnya.

"hosh..hosh….hosh,haaah..haaah"dengan keadaan lelah karena berlari dan pakaian yang sudah kusut dan juga kotor,ditatapnya siswa didepannya.

"Makanya jangan lari-lari Nar,kamu jadi ngos-ngosan gitu dan lagi bajumu kotor sekali,apa yang terjadi?"tanya Sakura dengan perasaan heran.

"Hosh..hosh..seperti biasa, waktu aku berjalan lewat lorong sekolah,aku melihat aku melihat para siswa baru sedang dihajar oleh senior yang seangkatan dengan aku melihat kejadian itu tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan hal anarki seperti itu terjadi."dengan nafas masih ngos-ngosan Naruto menceritakan hal yang terjadi sambil membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor.

"Hahaha…dasar kau Naruto,ucapanmu memang benar tingkah laku mereka sudah kelewatan,pada hal sudah berulang kali mereka kita laporkan kepada kepala sekolah dan berulang kali juga mereka telah kita hajar tapi mereka tidak pernah terus saja berulah,kasihan para siswa baru,mereka bukanya senang bisa sekolah diSMA terfavorit dan senang mendapat teman baru tapi mereka malah harus merasakan benci dengan teman-teman seangkatan kita yang suka menghajar siswa baru,mereka bukannya menjadi contoh yang baik bagi yuniornya tapi mereka malah melakukan hal yang hanya akan membuat kebencian semakin banyak saja,huft…huft…,kenapa aku malah ngomong yang tidak jelas gini sih,hehehehe"tanpa sadar Sakura merasa kesal sendiri.

"Hahahaha…,aku setuju dengan mu Sakura,hal seperti ini malah akan membuat para yunior dendam dengan kakak kelas mereka dan dendam itu akan mereka limpahkan kepada yunior mereka ketika kelak telah menjadi senior atau kakak hal ini akan terus berlanjut tanpa henti samapi ada salah satu dari mereka menyadari bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan itu hanya akan membuat masalah tiada habisnya"jelas Naruto tanpa semangat.

"Wow,hebat kau punya pemikiran sejauh itu,tak seperti biasanya,hehehehe.."Sakura menyindir Naruto dengan tawa kecilnya walaupun begitu Sakura kagum dengan perkataan temannya itu.

"Hehehehehe…iya nih"Naruto hanya tertawa menanggapi sindiran itu.

"Jadi ingat masalalu,waktu kita masih jadi siswa baru dan aku juga belum kenal kamu".

"Hm"Naruto mencoba mengingat kejadiannya.

"Kamu masih ingat Nar?"tanya Sakura.

"Hehehe…aku lupa Sakura"Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum karena malu.

"Dasar kau Nar!mudah sekali kau melupakan hal itu!"Sakura sedikit kecewa dengan Naruto yang telah melupakan dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto.

Melihat mimik muka Sakura yang berubah lesu Naruto merasa bersalah "Maafkan aku Sakura,aku benar-benar kau tau sendirikan aku orangnya pelupa banget,hehehehe"ia pun meminta maaf sambil mengeluarkan tawa kecil khasnya.

"Hahahaha,hatimu memang lembut Naruto malah lebih lembut dari pada perempuan"ujar Sakura dengan nada senang karena telah berhasil mengerjai Naruto.

Mendengar tawa Sakura,Naruto memanyunkan mulutnya karena sedang dijahili Sakura.

"Hahahaha,mukamu tambah jelek sekali kalau kau begitu,Nar"Sakura terus menerus meledek Naruto dan yang diledek hanya bisa pasrah,karena jika dia membalas pasti akan ada malapetaka menimpanya.*sfx:petir*

"Sudah...sudah...jangan terus menerus mengejekku,lebih baik duduk dulu ditaman sambil menunggu Teme"ujar Naruto sembari menuju tempat duduk.

"Apa?knp dari tadi aku tidak sadar kalau tidak ada Sasuke kun"ujar Sakura.

"Hahahaha...kau ini gimana,Sakura?ternyata kau lebih payah dari ku"ujar Naruto dengan penuh nada mengejek.

DUAKKK...!

Sebuah tonjokan penuh tenaga menghantam kepala Naruto dan berhasil membuat benjolan cukup besar"Kenapa kamu memukulku,Sakura?Sakit tahu?"dengan penuh kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus benjolnya yang masih lumanyan hangat.

"Siapa suruh kau mengejekku?"dengan lirikan penuh hawa membunuh dan tak lupa juga smile evil melengkapi kemarahan seorang Sakura hal itu Naruto hanya bisa berpiss ria.

"Maaf...maaf...just kidding"ujar Naruto dengan nada memelas.

"Hahahahaha,baiklah kali ini aku maafkan tapi jika kamu berani mengejekku lagi aku tidak segan-segan menghajarmu"ujar Sakura dengan tatapan devil.

"Akan aku usahakan"jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum khasnya.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu!"ucap Sakura.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto sedikit lega dan mereka pun duduk dibawah pohon yang lumayan lebat ditaman menunggu Sasuke,Naruto meminta Sakura untuk yang memiliki hoby bercerita alias menggosip *dilempar kunai* menyetujuinya dan ia pun bercerita tentang masa lalu dimana ia masih menjadi siswa baru dan belum mengenal Naruto dan Sasuke.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

Didepan gerbang sekolah…

"Hai kalian!cepat kesini!"para senior atau bisa disebut juga kakak kelas memanggil segerombolan siswi yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk siswi itu ketakutan dan hanya bisa menuruti perintah senior.

"I…iya….ka,a…ada….a…apa?"dengan nada ketakutan dan perasaan was was*bukan acara gosip di salah satu setasiun tv*mereka mendekati para senior.

"Kalian siswa baru kan?siapa nama kalian?"dengan nada keras dan kasar para senior menanyakan nama siswi sembari merampas tas mereka.

"Na…nama ku Hyu…hyuuga Hinata,a…aku Yamanaka In..Ino"dengan suara penuh ketakutan Hinata dan Ino berbeda dengan Sakura yang hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab apa-apa sehingga membuat salah satu senior marah dan mendekatinya.

"HEY..KAU!kami bertanya siapa namamu!kenapa kau diam saja?"Sakura hanya terdiam.

"HEY…DENGAR TIDAK!AKU BERTANYA SIAPA NAMAMU!"karena Sakura terus diam para senior tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi dan bersiap-siap akan memukul Sakura.

"Dasar kalian para senior yang tidak tahu sopan santun,beraninya dengan kalian tidak malu?"Sakura menoleh dan menahan pukulan yang dilancarkan senoir dengan tatapan marah karena telah diperlakukan dan tidak dihargai sebagi siswa baru.

"KAU!BERANINYA KAU MENATAP KAMI DENGAN TATAPAN SEPERTI ITU!KAU TIDAK TAHU KAMI INI SIAPA,HAH?"karena merasa dipermalukan oleh seorang yuniornya para senoir pun mulai naik darah.

"Tidak"ujar Sakura tanpa ketakutan sembari memerintahkan kedua temannya untuk pergi."Hinata,Ino?kalian berdua pergilah"ujar Sakura kepada kedua temannya dan menatap kedua temannya itu.

"Ta..tapi?bagaimana denganmu Sakura?"Tanya Ino.

"Aku?aku akan memberi pelajaran mereka tentang apa itu sopan santun"jawab Sakura.

"Tapi?mereka itu laki-laki dan….."belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya Sakura memegang pundak Hinata dan tersenyum padanya."Tenanglah Hinata,aku akan baik-baik saja,sekarang kau dan Ino cepat pergi dari sini"ujar Sakura untuk menyakinkan temannya.

"Baiklah,tapi kamu harus berhati-hati"mereka berdua akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura dengan perasaan masih khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura.

"SIAPA BILANG DIANTARA KALIAN ADA YANG BOLEH PERGI!TEMAN-TEMAN!"beberapa senior mengejar Hinata dan Ino.

"Jangan gangu temanku,lawan kalian adalah aku!"dengan cepatnya Sakura berhasil menghadangnya.

"Hei…besar juga nyalimu!berani sekali kau melawan kami sendirian"ujar salah satu senior dan dibarengi dengan senior lainnya yang sudah siap untuk memulai akhirnya perkelahian pun tak terelakan.

"DUAKK!PRANG!BRUK!".

Beberapa saat kemudian …

"Cih!kita kalah oleh seorang yunior wanita!"ujar salah satu senior yang masih sadar sedangkan senior yang lain terkapar tak berdaya penuh babak belur setelah dihajar oleh Sakura yang merupakan mantan ketua karate.

"Ternyata kalian hanya bermulut besar padahal nyatanya kalian tidak ada apa-apanya"ujar Sakura sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor karena berkelahi.

"AWAS KAU!TUNGGU PEMBELASAN KAMI"ujar salah satu senior sambil membangunkan temannya yang mereka bangun mereka pergi meninggalkan Sakura sambil mengancam jika mereka akan balas dendam karena telah dikalahkan oleh seorang yunior hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Setelah selesai merapikan dan membersihkan seragamnya ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Ke esokan paginya diruang kelas ….

"Sakura!kau tidak apa-apa?apa kau terluka?"Tanya Ino dengan perasaan khawatirnya sambil memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Hahaha….pagi-pagi aku sudah dapat kuah bakso ya kalau dapat baksonya juga"Ucap Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

"Kami serius!kami sangat khawatir denganmu tapi kenapa kau malah bercanda!"Ujar Ino dengan nada kesal karena bukannya menjawab dengan serius tetapi Sakura malah bercanda.

"hehehehe,jangan marah begitu yang kalian lihat aku tidak apa-apa dan aku tidak terluka sedikitpun,jadi kalian tidak usah terlalu menghawatirkan mungkinkan seorang Sakura Haruno mantan ketua karate dapat dikalahkan oleh senior yang hanya bermulut besar itu"Ujar Sakura dengan bangganya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa,aku sangat khawatir denganmu sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa setelah aku melihatmu tidak apa-apa aku ...o iya apa kau sudah tau kabar terbaru hari ini?"Tanya Ino yang mengalihkan topik.

"Belum,memang ada kabar apa?"Tanya Sakura dengan penuh keingin tahuan.

"Katanya akan ada siswa pindahan yang akan sekolah disini dan katanya anak pindahan itu akan ditempatkan dikelas kita"Jelas Ino dengan panjang lebar sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sang guru sudah berada dibelakang mereka.

"Ehem….Ino….Sakura(minus Hinata yang sedari tadi sudah berada ditempat duduknya)kalian berdua sedang apa?"

"Guru…..ka…kami….."kedua gadis itu hanya bisa meringis ketakutan.

"Bukanya belajar kalian malah menggosip,cepat kembali ketempat duduk kalian masing-masing ulangan sebentar lagi dimulai"sang guru yang diketahui bernama Kurinai menyuruh kedua penggosip sejati itu untuk kembali ketempat memberi salam guru Kurinai segera membagikan soal-soal ulangan.

"Ini gara-gara kau Ino!kalau tadi kau tidak asik bercerita kita tidak akan dimarahi guru Kurinai,sekarang mungkin kita bisa selamat karena kita akan ulangan,kalau tidak entah bagaimana nasib kita"ujar Sakura dengan perasaan kesal bercampur takut mengingat dengan apa yang akan terjadi kalau tidak ada ulangan.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku!aku kan ha..."Belum selesai Ino menyelesaikan ucapanya keduanya mendapat teguran kembali dari guru Kurinai.

"Kalian berdua!"teriakan guru kurinai mengubah suasana kelas yang tadinya sudah mencekam menjadi tambah mencekam.

"Gu...ru..."ujar mereka berdua serempak dengan terbata-bata.

"Kenapa kalian mengobrol!kita akan ulangan!apakah kalian tidak ingin ikut ulangan?"kemarahan sang guru membuat semua siswa tertunduk ketakutan termasuk kedua siswa yang telah membangkitkan amarah sang monster*dilepari kampak*.

"Ti...tidak guru,kami ingin ikut ulangan"jawab keduanya serempak.

"Kalau begitu diam dan cepat kerjakan!".

Ulangan pun dimulai,suasana kelas begitu tenang dan hening, tak ada satu siswa pun yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata hal seperti itu terjadi maka niscaya sang guru akan kembali mengamuk dan bukan hanya itu saja masalah yang akan terjadi,jika ada siswa yang ketahuan menyontek sudah pasti siswa itu akan mendapatkan nilai nol plus hukuman berdiri didepan lah guru Kurinai,guru yang paling ditakuti karena pun berjalan dengan penuh hikmahnya tanpa sedikitpun suara terdengar yang ada hanya pun berbunyi dan ulangan berakhir,semua siswa mulai mengumpulkan lembar jawab mereka dimeja mereka hanya bisa berharap mendapat nilai yang bagus jika tidak maka mereka akan mendapat kuah gratis.

*sfx:bel*Bel tanda pulang sekolahpun berbunyi dan para siswa berhamburan -lorong sekolah yang tadinya sepi menjadi ramai dipenuhi siswa yang keluar kelas,namun tidak siswa pulang ada sebagian yang masih didalam kelas entah menggosip atau mendapat pelajaran ini merupakan hari paling sial untuk Sakura,karena ia dan Ino mendapat hukuman dari guru menyelesaikan hukuman,mereka berdua menuju pintu gerbang untuk berkumpul dengan Hinata yang tidak mendapat hukuman,namun sesampainya dipintu gerbang mereka berdua tidak mendapati Hinata berduapun khawatir dan mulai mencarinya.

"Ino!bagaimana,apakah kau sudah menemukan Hinata?"tanya Sakura penuh kekhawatiran.

"Belum,apa mungkin dia sudah pulang duluan?"jawab Ino.

"Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan kita dan pulang setia kawan"ujar Sakura.

Ketika keduanya sibuk mencari datang beberapa siswa yang berpakaian tidak rapi sama sekali menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Heiii...!kalian berdua,kalian sedang mencari seseorang iya kan"ujar salah satu siswa.

Mendengar hal itu Sakura langsung terbawa emosi."Siapa kalian!dimana Hinata!"tanya Sakura dengan penuh emosi.

"Kalau ingin temanmu selamat kau harus mengikuti perintah kami!"jawab salah satu siswa.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?siapa kalian sebenarnya?"tanya Sakura lagi.

"Nanti kau juga tau,Sekarang kau ikuti kami jika temanmu ingin selamat"para siswa itupun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

Mereka berdua bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan tapi pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menginguti awalnya Ino ingin ikut tapi Sakura melarangnya dan menyuruh Ino berdua berdebat lumanyan lama sampai siswa itu telah lumanyan jauh meninggalkan mereka,akhirnya Sakura dapat menyakinkan Ino untuk tidak ikut berduapun berpisah,Sakura menuju tempat Hinata dan Ino pulang kerumahnya.

.Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Mau dibawa kemana aku!dimana temanku Hinata!"ujar Sakura penuh emosi karena tidak kunjung-kunjung bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Ikuti saja kami,sebentar lagi kita akan sampai"ujar salah satu siswa.

Tidak lama berselang merekapun sampai ditempat Hinata berada dan Sakura bertambah terkejut ketika ia melihat senior yang telah dikalahkannya kemarin adalah dalangnya.

"Kau!apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku!"bentak Sakura.

"Kalau kau ingin temanmu ini selamat,kau harus mengikuti perintah kami"ujar salah satu senior.

Sakura terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan apa yang harus iya terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Sakura mau mengikuti perintah senior-senior itu."Baiklah!aku akan mengikuti semua perintah kalian!tapi,kalian harus menepati janji kalian untuk melepaskan temanku?".

"Baik,kalian cepat lepaskan gadis itu!"perintah ketua senior.

Hinatapun akhirnya dilepaskan."Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura"jawab Hinata.

Sakurapun merasa sedikit senang karena tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata."Sekarang yang harus aku lakukan?"tanya Sakura.

"Teman-teman cepat ikat wanita berambut pink itu"perintah ketua senior.

Sakurapun hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap tidak terjadi hal buruk pada dirinya."Hinata!cepat kau pergi!"printah Sakura.

Pada awalnya Hinata tidak mau tapi pada akhrnya dia ketika Hinata akan meninggalkan tempat itu,ia dihadang oleh salah satu senior dan diikat hal itu Sakura marah,karena senior-senior itu tidak menepati janjinya.

"Kalian!kenapa tidak menepati janji kalian!"ujar Sakura penuh emosi yang meledak.

"Hahahahahah…..,kau saja yang sangat bodoh!gampang sekali kami tipu!hahahahaha"Sakura tidak biasa bebuat apa-apa lagi,ia hanya biasa pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan disaat Sakura dan Hinata akan diperlakukan tidak sopan oleh para senior datang seorang pemuda berambut kuning menyelamatkan mereka.

"Beraninya hanya dengan gadis tak berdaya"ujar pemuda itu sambil berjalan santai mendekati kedua gadis itu.

"Siapa kau?berani-beraninya kau datang kesini!"Tanya salah satu senior.

"Kalian tidak perlu tau siapa aku,karena kalian hanya segerombolan pengecut!"merasa dihina para senior mulai menyerang pemuda itu,namun sang pemuda dapat melawanya dengan mudah.

Para grombolan senior itu terkapar tidak berdaya setelah dihajar oleh pemuda mengalahkan gerombolan itu,sang pemuda melepaskan Sakura dan pembicaraan antara mereka bertiga,ketika Sakura akan menanyakan nama pemuda itu,sang pemuda sudah hilang dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Kemana pemuda itu?"Tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,ia menghilang dalam sekejap"jawab Hinata.

"Padahal kita belum tau namanya,tapi ya sudahlah semoga saja kita bertemu dia lagi"ujar Sakura.

"Somoga"jawab Hinata.

To Be Continue…..

Ckckckckckckckckckckckckcc

Akhirnya fic q jadi juga (T_T)walaupun sedikit tapi lumanyanlah….

Maklum aku masih newbie ^^

Buat para reader tolong sempatkan membaca fic gaje ni….*nunguk-nunduk*

Maaf kalo tulisannya ada yang salah,maklum author ngetiknya pake hp ^^

Aku mohon baca yo ficku dan jangan lupa REVIEW…..

Arigato gozaimasu…..


End file.
